Meu Verdadeiro Amor
by Debora Dumbledore
Summary: Harry está em seu sexto ano e, muito abalado com os acontecimentos do ano anterior, vai achar conforto em quem menos esperava... SPOILER: HP e a Ordem de Fênix. Slash. Incompleta.
1. Depois da Tempestade

MEU VERDADEIRO AMOR  
  
Disclaimer: Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa história foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.  
  
N/A: esta é minha primeira fic Drama/Slash e por isso ela é suave, mas se você ainda assim se sente ofendido com este tipo de material (relação homossexual na história), por favor, não siga em frente! A quem ler, por favor mande reviews...  
  
Spoilers: TODOS os livros, incluindo Harry Potter e a Ordem de Fênix.

* * *

Depois da tempestade...  
  
Harry simplesmente não entendia como aquilo podia ter acontecido. Depois de três meses, agora de volta a Hogwarts em companhia de Ron e Mione, ele ainda se sentia extremamente sozinho, como se seu coração estivesse vazio e nada mais pudesse preenchê-lo.  
  
Para Harry, encontrar Sirius, era como ter os pais novamente, alguém em quem ele pudesse confiar, mas que não tivesse apenas sua idade nem tampouco fosse um grande e admirado mago, praticamente inatingível, como era Dumbledore.  
  
Naquela segunda semana de aula, ele continuava apático apesar de todas as tentativas de seus amigos em animá-lo. Eles não conseguiam entender, apesar de também sentirem falta de Sirius, que tudo o que ele queria era ficar sozinho, pois para ele tudo tinha acabado.  
  
Assim como desconhecidos, conhecidos e agora seu padrinho tinham partido, Harry sabia que logo ele iria também, que Voldemort chegaria até ele e que simplesmente não haveriam esperanças. Afinal um grupo treinado de magos e bruxas não tinham conseguido salvar Sirius da ignorância de Harry. Como ele poderia esperar salvar-se dele mesmo?  
  
Durante o mês de outubro, Harry acabou por fazer uma descoberta que o deixou muito feliz. Ron e Mione finalmente se acertaram e estavam agora namorando. Era bom ver os melhores amigos contentes e trocando carinhos, mas por outro lado, no momento isto só o fazia sentir-se ainda mais solitário.

* * *

Draco desta vez olhava de uma maneira diferente para a mesa da Grifinória. De algum modo, os tão conhecidos olhos verde-esmeralda não brilhavam mais, não sorriam mais, não viviam mais. Sem saber exatamente o porquê isto o preocupava.  
  
O sonserino sabia o que tinha acontecido a Harry, pois agora, aos dezesseis anos, estava no grupo de iniciação aos Comensais da Morte, como seu pai esperava. Deste modo, estava em intenso treinamento, e apesar de não participar de nenhuma missão, estava a par de muitas coisas que aconteciam entre o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu e seu Lord.  
  
Mas sem saber porquê, ele agora não sentia mais todo aquele ódio por Harry. Draco se pegou pensando em como Harry parecia precisar de carinho e atenção agora, pois sempre mantinha a mesma expressão triste na face. O garoto realmente devia estar sofrendo.


	2. Constelação

MEU VERDADEIRO AMOR  
  
Disclaimer: Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa história foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.

* * *

Constelação  
  
Era mais uma noite fria do início do inverno inglês, e ainda assim Harry não estava em seu quarto aquecido a lareira deitado em sua cama. Desde do início do ano letivo ele tinha pego o costume de dizer cedo que ia dormir, quando na verdade pegava sua capa da invisibilidade e ia para uma das torres do castelo admirar o céu.  
  
Ele fitava sempre com um aperto no peito uma constelação especial, onde ele esperava que seu padrinho pudesse estar descansando. A constelação de Sirius esta noite estava encoberta por algumas nuvens, mas nem o frio havia afugentado ele ainda. O silêncio o fazia ficar. O fazia pensar, lembrar, sentir.  
  
Mas desta vez, suas memórias são interrompidas, pois afinal, ele não estava sozinho como pensava. Uma voz arrastada facilmente reconhecível o tirou do transe:  
  
"Então o grande Harry Potter está mais uma vez andando escondido pelo castelo depois da meia noite..."  
  
"Se você realmente está notando no que eu estou fazendo, iria ver que eu estou sentado aqui já a bastante tempo e não andando escondido." Harry respondeu de forma melancólica.  
  
"Diabos, Potter, o que está acontecendo com você?"  
  
"Achei que esta fosse uma pergunta da qual você já sabe a resposta."  
  
"Na verdade, não completamente. Tudo o que sei é que um procurado assassino finalmente teve o que merecia..." Neste ponto, a apatia de Harry desapareceu. Ele rapidamente se levantou e jogou Draco contra o parapeito da torre.  
  
"Não se atreva a falar dessa maneira do meu padrinho." Harry sentiu seu corpo amolecer e sua visão escurecer, e então, nada.


	3. O que Está Acontecendo?

MEU VERDADEIRO AMOR  
  
Disclaimer: Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa história foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.

* * *

O que está acontecendo?  
  
Abriu os olhos vagarosamente, e observou que ainda estava sob a escuridão do céu, sentado no chão da torre.  
  
"Há quanto tempo você não faz uma refeição decente, Potter? Porque se você quiser lutar de alguma maneira comigo, terá que estar em melhor forma física."  
  
Harry não pode responder. Sabia que Malfoy tinha razão, afinal desde a morte de Sirius nada parava em seu estômago. Até ele começava a notar como estava magro e pálido. Hermione estava preocupada com a saúde dele e Rony já havia tentado várias vezes fazer com que ele se alimentasse melhor, mas não adiantava.  
  
"Venha, vou te acompanhar até a cozinha antes que você caia morto e coloquem a culpa em mim..."  
  
Malfoy então se abaixou e passando um braço seu pela cintura de Harry o ajudou a levantar-se. Cobriram-se os dois com a capa e seguiram para a cozinha.

* * *

Quando chegaram ao conhecido quadro da fruteira, Harry ainda se sentia tonto, mas já não estava mais apoiado completamente em Draco. Ele não viu o sonserino fazer cócegas na pêra mas tão logo a passagem se abriu, vários elfos vieram lhes perguntar o que precisavam. Em poucos minutos estavam sentados em uma das mesas do canto da cozinha com uma considerável refeição a sua frente. E estavam sozinhos. Discutindo.  
  
"Não tem 'não quero'. Você tem que comer alguma coisa".  
  
"Já falei que não adianta. Eu vou colocar tudo pra fora depois."  
  
"Por Merlim, você parece uma criança teimosa. Desse jeito vai para na enfermaria..."  
  
"O que eu posso fazer?" Disse Harry de maneira cansada.  
  
"Até onde me consta, você tem amigos pra te ajudar com isso..."  
  
"Eles não conseguiram fazer nada. E nem Dumbledore está conseguindo me ajudar."  
  
"Então sobrou pra mim" E pegando um prato com torta de abóbora, ele começou a levar o garfo à boca de Harry como se faz com crianças pequenas. "Olha a vassourinha..." Assistindo de camarote a cena hilária a sua frente, Harry não agüentou e começou a sorrir.  
  
"Ahá, eu vi isso! Agora que você já está um pouco mais feliz, come." O grifinório pegou então o garfo e começou a comer.  
  
"Satisfeito?" Perguntou Harry após algumas garfadas.  
  
"Só se você comer assim sempre. Afinal, todos estão super-preocupados com o menino-que-sobreviveu..." Nesta última frase Draco voltou a usar seu costumeiro ar de deboche deixando Harry confuso.  
  
Afinal, o que estava acontecendo realmente nesta noite? Primeiro Draco o estava vigiando... Porque mesmo? Depois começou a insultá-lo, tudo normal nessa parte, mas depois o ajudou a vir até a cozinha e o convenceu a comer. De novo, porquê? E enquanto ele estava sendo, no mínimo educado, desde o desmaio de Harry, agora subitamente havia retornado à acidez normal. O que estava acontecendo?

* * *

Agradecimentos: 'Brigadão às meninas que mandaram reviews: Lume, Nicole Malfoy e Noctivague; isso é super-importante pra mim continuar escrevendo!

* * *

N/A: Bem, esta fic já estava publicada até esta parte, mas tudo num capítulo só. Acontece que durante o semestre, eu a abandonei e agora com as férias eu resolvi termina-la de uma vez. Então comecei revisando a parte já escrita, e achei que seria mais fácil pra mim termina-la se estivesse em capítulos menores, por isso a dividi. Então pra quem está acompanhando a fic, a boa notícia é que agora eu vou atualizar mais!!! E, surpresa: já tem um capítulo novo no ar...


	4. Encontro

MEU VERDADEIRO AMOR  
  
Disclaimer: Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa história foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.

* * *

Encontro  
  
Desde a noite em que se encontraram na torre de astronomia, Harry notara que Draco não fazia mais aquelas intragáveis piadas de mal-gosto a respeito de si mesmo ou de seus amigos. E ele ainda estava confuso com isso, pois apesar de ter suspendido as grosserias, Malfoy ainda o olhava com desprezo e nunca mais se dirigiu a ele.  
  
De qualquer modo, era bom que Harry tivesse algo mais para entreter sua cabeça, por que, até agora, ninguém mais tinha conseguido com que Harry pensasse em outra coisa a não ser Sirius. Mesmo com a entrada do inverno rigoroso, pois agora começava a nevar, Harry ainda tinha o costume de dar seus passeios noturnos, a pesar de não ficar lá fora até tão tarde.

* * *

'Porquê? Porquê diabos eu o ajudei?' – era só o que Draco se perguntava alguns dias depois do encontro. 'Não é como se de repente ele fosse se tornar meu amigo, ou coisa parecida... E de qualquer modo, estamos de lados diferentes.'  
  
Draco agora voltava para casa quase todos os finais de semana. Ele não sabia como seu pai tinha conseguido a permissão para isso, mas o fato é que tinha conseguido, e agora ele se encontrava em intenso treinamento nas artes das trevas. O incrível era que ninguém parecia notar como as notas dele estavam, de uma hora para outra, competindo com as de Granger em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.  
  
E isso era o maior impedimento de seu desejo ultimamente. Draco sempre teve do bom e do melhor, mas ainda invejava Harry, em especial as amizades e o carinho que ele recebia. Sua inveja acabava fazendo com ele sempre provocasse a turma Grifinória, mas na verdade ele só queria fazer parte dela. Amor de pai e mãe, Draco também tinha, mas era muito diferente do contato de ter amigos verdadeiros.  
  
Desde que encontrara Harry acidentalmente na torre naquela noite, Draco vinha pensando em vê-lo novamente, não com o intuito de provoca-lo ou algo do tipo, mas apenas para saber como ele estava. E não podia, sabia que não.

* * *

A última semana de novembro chegou, e com ela, mais uma bateria de provas. A correria dos alunos era evidente e Hermione já se desesperava durante a preparação para as provas preparatórias do NIEM's (Níveis Incrivelmente Exaustivos em Magia). Foi em uma quinta-feira de manhã cedo que eles se encontraram novamente. Draco ia calmamente à biblioteca retirar um livro antes do café da manhã quando foi "atropelado" por alguém, que caiu deitado em cima dele.  
  
"Sai de cima de mim Potter!" Começou ele "O que diabos deu em você pra estar correndo desse jeito a essa hora???"  
  
"Desculpe, Malfoy" Harry enfatizou muito o sobrenome, com bastante raiva "Eu só que eu preciso falar urgente com o diretor, aí surgiu uma certa doninha no meu caminho pra me atrapalhar."  
  
Se dependesse do olhar de ambos, eles teriam se fuzilado mutuamente naquele mesmo instante. Mas Harry ainda estava deitado sobre Malfoy, e ambos os garotos tiveram pensamentos dos quais não gostaram nem um pouco.


	5. Noite na Enfermaria

MEU VERDADEIRO AMOR  
  
Disclaimer: Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa história foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.

* * *

Noite na Enfermaria  
  
Enquanto Harry se levantava, pensava a sorte que era não ter ninguém vagando pela escola ainda. Com certeza a última coisa de que precisava eram gozações de colegas.  
  
"Afinal, o que tem de tão importante para falar com aquele velho gagá que nem ao menos se dá ao trabalho de prestar atenção no caminho que está fazendo?" Perguntou Malfoy utilizando todo o cinismo que conseguiu reunir.  
  
"Faça um favor a si mesmo e cale a boca, antes que acabe sem dentes nela" Retrucou Harry sem nem um pingo de paciência restante "E nunca mais, nunca mais, chame Dumbledore de velho gagá."  
  
E sem dizer mais nada, Harry seguiu seu caminho em direção à conhecida gárgula, deixando para trás um Malfoy estatelado no chão e impressionado com firmeza de Harry ao defender o diretor.

* * *

Durante todo aquele dia, Draco teve de se punir mentalmente várias vezes por acabar pensando em Harry. O desejo de estar junto a ele estava se tornando crescente, ele não conseguia mais reprimi-lo. E além disso, ele notava que não bastava a companhia de Harry. Queria abraça-lo e protege-lo, pois muita coisa ruim ainda estaria por vir e ele sabia disso.  
  
Obviamente que ele não sabia dos grandes planos do Lord das Trevas, claro que seu pai não lhe contava. Mas ele também não era idiota. Sabia exatamente o tipo de negócios que seu pai tratava quando Nott, Crabbe ou Goyle iam à sua mansão. Sem contar que Lúcio andava anormalmente feliz. Isso, concluiu Draco, era extremamente perigoso.

* * *

Acontece que, naquele dia, as duas últimas aulas seriam Poções e, naturalmente, o idiota do Longbottom explodiu mais um caldeirão. Granger estava fazendo seu trabalho com o Weasley e Harry era o par do 'desastre ambulante', para o seu azar.  
  
Na verdade o caldeirão implodiu, o que fez com que apenas Neville que estava com a cara praticamente dentro dele se ferisse gravemente e fosse mandado, via Flu, ao St. Mungus. Ninguém mais se feriu, com a exceção de Harry, que ao dar uma de herói e tentar salvar o colega, machucou gravemente o braço esquerdo.

* * *

Malfoy assistiu de camarote à bagunça armada nas masmorras e riria se a situação não fosse mais séria. Snape estava realmente furioso com o estrago, mas na sua face via-se apenas a preocupação com a saúde de Longbottom. Com certeza, coisa pequena não era. Após despacharem o menino, Draco viu Snape acompanhar pessoalmente Harry à enfermaria, e depois disso, notou que no jantar, nem a Sangue-ruim, nem o Pobretão, estavam na mesa da Grifinória. Agora ele começava a se preocupar de verdade.  
  
Esperou a Sala Comunal Sonserina se esvaziar para, discretamente ir até a enfermaria. Quase foi pego quando, ao chegar na esquina do corredor, viu Madame Pomfrey praticamente expulsando Granger e Weasley dali, mandando-os dormir em sua Torre. Os dois seguiram indignados e preocupados, enquanto Draco se aproximava sorrateiramente da porta.  
  
Abriu uma fresta e pôde notar que as luzes principais já estavam todas apagadas. Colocou toda a sua cabeça para dentro e viu pelas sombras que Madame Pomfrey estava em seu escritório e, entrando no aposento principal, notou que Harry era o único paciente aquela noite. No entanto não podia chegar perto enquanto a medi-bruxa estivesse acordada, pois o leito dele era bem de frente para a porta da sala dela.

* * *

Agradecimentos: à Lovely Secrets, pela review deixada com tanto carinho, e à Ana Carolina, que me mandou um e-mail inspirador. Obrigada!


	6. O Sonho de Um Beijo

MEU VERDADEIRO AMOR  
  
Disclaimer: Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa história foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.

* * *

O Sonho de Um Beijo  
  
Draco esperou por meia hora até notar que a luz do escritório de Madame Pomfrey havia sido apagada, restando somente a iluminação do abajur da mesa de cabeceira de Harry. O loiro de aproximou e procurou o prontuário na mesa ao pé da cama, mas nada achou. Desse jeito ele não teria como descobrir o real estado de Harry. Olhou para o garoto deitado e viu que ele estava com braço esquerdo praticamente inteiro enfaixado.  
  
Se aproximou da cabeceira da cama e notou que ele estava muito pálido e com uma expressão nada agradável na face. Provavelmente estava sonhando com o acontecido e ainda sentia um pouco de dor, apesar de que Madame Pomfrey certamente dera a ele um pouco da Poção para Dormir sem Sonhos. Draco começou a pensar agora, que aquela não era a primeira oportunidade que tinha de realizar seu desejo, mas se Potter não parasse de bancar o herói, logo chegaria a última.  
  
Por fim decidiu-se que iria em frente. Já estava ali e o outro não se lembraria de nada mesmo. Draco abaixou-se devagar em direção à Harry. Roçou levemente os lábios do outro garoto com os seus próprios, e naquele momento sentiu que não havia nada mais certo a fazer. Então aprofundou o beijo, tentando abrir a boca de Harry com sua própria língua. Sentia-se maravilhosamente bem o fazendo, mas sabia que estava se descontrolando e precisava parar. Interrompeu bruscamente o beijo e para seu espanto Harry começava a acordar, abrindo vagarosamente os olhos.  
  
Draco saiu em disparada da enfermaria, torcendo para que o moreno não tivesse acordado de verdade. Mas podia jurar que ao passar pela porta ele ouviu o outro pedir que não fosse embora. Ainda assim, não estava disposto a arriscar, sabia que seu desejo real, de ter Potter acordado para si era pedir demais.  
  
O sonserino não voltou à enfermaria, mas vez ou outra parava para prestar atenção nas conversas de Granger e Weasley. Dessa forma ele pôde descobrir que Harry ficaria por volta de uma semana lá e que seu tratamento estava progredindo muito bem. Pelo menos podia respirar um pouco mais aliviado e agir mais normalmente ao caçoar de Potter na frente dos outros. Claro, porque as brincadeiras de mau-gosto não podiam parar, seria dar bandeira demais.

* * *

Harry acordou se sentindo muito estranho. Não tinha certeza se era realidade, porque estava sob a ação de várias poções, mas tinha quase certeza de que alguém estivera ali com ele. O grifinório sentia seus lábios úmidos e sabia que a pessoa o havia beijado. Se isso era um simples sonho, certamente era um muito bom, do qual ele não queira acordar. Por via das dúvidas murmurou um "Não vá, fique comigo!", mas quando abriu os olhos não havia ninguém com ele.  
  
Por um lado, podia dizer que estava feliz. Geralmente seus sonhos podiam ser classificados como pesadelos, que quase sempre envolviam Voldemort, torturas e mais recentemente, a morte de seu padrinho. Era bom finalmente sonhar com algo gostoso, que o fazia sentir-se bem. Por outro lado, não queria que aquele beijo passasse de um sonho. No ano anterior havia beijado Cho Chang, mas havia sido muito diferente deste beijo. Parecia que neste último, havia emoção de verdade, que a pessoa que o beijara realmente gostava dele. E isso era tudo o que Harry precisava. Alguém real para estar ao seu lado e demonstrar seu carinho.

* * *

Agradecimentos: a Ana Carolina, que continua a me enviar e-mails maravilhosos. Valeu Ana!


	7. Coruja Anônima

MEU VERDADEIRO AMOR  
  
Disclaimer: Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa história foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.

* * *

Coruja Anônima  
  
Depois de passar uma semana na enfermaria, Harry finalmente foi liberado por Madame Pomfrey. Mesmo com as visitas de Ron e Mione, ele estava se sentindo extremamente sozinho ali e deu graças a Merlin quando pode voltar a assistir aulas e fazer suas refeições no Salão Principal com seus colegas. É claro que Hermione lhe passava as matérias e as tarefas que deveriam ser feitas, mas durante todo aquele tempo apenas três coisas ocupavam a cabeça de Harry. A primeira era Sirius. Por mais que o garoto tentasse, o padrinho não saía de sua mente e agora sentia falta de suas visitas noturnas às torres do castelo.  
  
As outras duas coisas que por algumas vezes lhe tiraram o sono eram Malfoy e o beijo. Ainda não conseguira sequer formular uma teoria do porquê de Malfoy tê-lo 'ajudado' aquela noite. E quanto ao beijo, bem, era o que mais lhe martelava a cabeça. Se, afinal, era u simples sonho, por que acordou com os lábios úmidos? Sem contar que ele geralmente sabia distinguir sonhos da realidade, mas depois da emboscada que Voldemort armou no ano anterior, não tinha mais certeza de nada.  
  
O grifinório considerava que as coisas haviam voltado ao normal depois de dois dias de aulas, mas teve que se espantar quando recebeu uma coruja no café da amanhã seguinte. Era uma coruja da escola que trazia um pedacinho minúsculo de papel sem remetente. Ela levantou vôo assim que Harry a livrou da correspondência, sem esperar por uma resposta. Ao abrir o bilhete, uma expressão interrogativa se postou em sua face. Havia uma única linha escrita: "Me encontre em frente a tapeçaria de Barnabás, o Amalucado, no sétimo andar, hoje, à meia-noite."  
  
Aquilo era muito estranho. Quem será que precisava falar com ele? Sem contar que ele conhecia aquele lugar muito bem. Em frente a tapeçaria, do outro lado do corredor, estava a porta para a Sala Precisa, que ele usara no ano anterior para treinar a AD (Armada de Dumbledore). Talvez fosse alguém do grupo, mas então porque não queria falar abertamente com ele, nos intervalos? O moreno não estava entendo nada e teria que pensar muito até a meia-noite para saber se iria ou não ao encontro dessa pessoa misteriosa.  
  
Havia sido muito triste mentir descaradamente para seus amigos, primeiro no almoço a respeito da carta, e agora ao se livrar deles para poder ir ao encontro do desconhecido. Em seu dormitório cobriu-se com a Capa da Invisibilidade e se equipou com o Mapa do Maroto. Sabia o caminho para aquela tapeçaria de cor, mas não queria realmente ter uma surpresa em relação ao seu encontro. Antes de sair da Torre da Grifinória, deu uma checada no mapa, mas ainda não havia ninguém naquele corredor, exceto por dois pontinhos muitos juntos encostados na parede do final do corredor que indicavam T. Boot e L. Turpin, dois corvinais do mesmo ano de Harry.  
  
O garoto teve de esperar por algum tempo até que todos fossem dormir, e quando finalmente deixou a Torre da Grifinória para trás, já estava dez minutos atrasado. Para sua ajuda, uma das escadas que ele estava subindo resolveu se deslocar, e ele teve que tomar um caminho muito mais comprido para chegar ao local. Um pouco antes de dobrar o corredor, Harry olhou novamente no mapa, mas este indicava que não havia ninguém ali. Decidiu então seguir em frente e ver com seus próprios olhos o que estava acontecendo afinal.

* * *

Agradecimentos: a Lume, mesmo que ela me ache má e esteja me ameaçando de morte... ;)


	8. Encontro na Sala Vem e Vai

MEU VERDADEIRO AMOR  
  
Disclaimer: Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa história foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.

* * *

Encontro na Sala Vem e Vai  
  
'Por Merlin, como fora um erro tão grande beijá-lo, por que eu fiz isso?' Mas Draco sabia bem a resposta a sua própria pergunta. Ele precisava fazê- lo, percebia que aquilo era necessário, como algo instintivo de sua parte. E agora, estava enlouquecendo com a solidão de ser um sonserino e sentia novamente a necessidade de encontrar-se com Harry, falar de novo com ele, como fizera aquela vez na cozinha, e principalmente, beijá-lo. Experimentar mais uma vez os seus lábios sendo acariciados pelos dele, explorar a boca do outro com sua língua e reconhecer seu carinho por ele.  
  
Mas seria apenas 'carinho'? Teria que ser, pois se fosse algo mais, se fosse amor, Draco estaria em péssima situação. Afinal, ele ainda era um sonserino, filho de Lúcio Malfoy e futuro Comensal da Morte. Gostava de Harry e queria tê-lo, mas apenas ele, sem Dumbledore ou os amigos dele vindo junto. Isso tudo era uma grande confusão e resultaria em um grande problema. Se já ia ser difícil explicar a Harry o que ele estava sentindo, como explicar que ia continuar onde estava, indo todos os finais de semana para casa apenas para treinar Maldições Imperdoáveis?  
  
Decididamente precisava falar com ele. Antes de tudo, explicar a situação, que estava se tornando insuportável para ele. Harry saíra no dia anterior da enfermaria e agora estava muito bem, bem o suficiente para um encontro escondido com ele. Sabia do lugar ideal aonde se encontrariam. Havia uma sala muito estranha no sétimo andar da qual seu pai lhe contara, para ele usar em emergências como esta. Bem, talvez não como esta. Mas de qualquer forma iria usar a sala em frente a tapeçaria de Barnabás. Iria mandar uma coruja a Harry pela manhã explicando brevemente o encontro e teria todo o dia ainda para reunir a coragem necessária para o encontro.  
  
Draco vira da mesa do Sonserina o moreno recebendo sua coruja com muito espanto. O grifinório leu rapidamente o bilhete e se viu constrangido, falando alguma coisa a seus amigos. Provavelmente inventando alguma história qualquer para escapar das perguntas. Mas sua expressão não dizia mais nada, se iria ou não ao encontro era uma incógnita. Durante cada uma e todas as aulas daquele dia, Draco se pegara pensando invariavelmente no encontro marcado para as doze horas daquela noite. O outro compareceria? E ele próprio estaria lá, teria coragem de encarar Potter e lhe contar tudo o que pesava em sua mente e em seu coração? Que bobagem, marcara o encontro, como poderia não estar lá? Claro que esperaria pelo outro.  
  
Malfoy estava extremamente ansioso, e por isso deixou sua Sala Comunal nas masmorras extremamente cedo. Envolto por uma capa negra com capuz e que se arrastava pelo chão, o loiro fez rapidamente o percurso até a Sala Precisa. Notou que no fundo do corredor havia um casal se beijando ardentemente e por isso precisaria se esconder e esperar que eles saíssem dali. Por sorte dele, azar dos namorados, Filch apareceu ainda antes da meia-noite e os expulsou do corredor, passando perigosamente perto do seu esconderijo. Malfoy estava meio que do lado, meio que atrás de um móvel que lembrava muito uma cômoda, mas que abrigava alguns vasos antigos.  
  
Faltando dez minutos para meia noite, Draco passou três vezes pela porta da sala, sempre desejando e pensando em 'Um lugar onde nada, nem ninguém possa me achar a não ser o próprio Harry Potter. Um quarto confortável onde possamos conversar em paz, com calma.'

* * *

Agradecimentos: a Alexandra, que desta vez teve que esperar mais pelo capítulo novo, bjks.


	9. Território Inimigo

MEU VERDADEIRO AMOR  
  
Disclaimer: Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa história foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.  
  
N/A: pessoal, peço mil desculpas! Talvez toda o perdão do mundo não seja suficiente pela demora da atualização... (nossa, que dramático!) Agora, falando sério: o monitor do meu computador queimou pouco depois de eu colocar a fic "Véspera de Natal" no ar e com isso eu não pude sequer digitar o novo capítulo até hoje. Bem, me desculpem novamente e até o próximo capítulo...

* * *

Território Inimigo  
  
Draco já não agüentava mais de ansiedade. Já havia passado da meia-noite e não havia nenhum sinal de Harry no corredor, o qual Malfoy checava freqüentemente. Andava de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto e a palma de suas mãos suavam frio. Agora ele pensava o quão idiota havia sido enviando um bilhete sem remetente. Harry jamais daria atenção a ele, simplesmente ignoraria a mensagem e não viria ao encontro. Perfeito, ele conseguira estragar tudo! Mas esperaria. Talvez o outro mudasse de idéia e aparecesse. Talvez estivesse apenas atrasado. Talvez...  
  
Tudo aquilo estava enlouquecendo o sonserino. A expectativa era grande demais, tudo parecia tão irreal. Como ele permitira que aquilo tomasse tal caminho? Quando afinal, a história começara e fugira de seu controle? E como conseguiria explicar tudo ao seu 'inimigo' sem antes levar um soco no meio do rosto? Weasley não estaria lá, o que definitivamente ajudava. Mas ainda assim. Onde ele estava com a cabeça??? Mais cinco minutos haviam se passado, o loiro deveria checar o corredor mais uma vez. Antes de abrir nervosamente a porta, lembrou-se de ocultar o rosto com o capuz. Se Harry soubesse de imediato quem ele era, nunca o escutaria.  


* * *

Harry finalmente se postara em frente a tapeçaria, mas estava virado de costas para ela, mirando a parede do corredor. Sua curiosidade o matava, pois o Mapa do Maroto continuava a acusar que o lugar estava vazio. Após ficar alguns minutos parado ali, o moreno começou a passar em frente a porta, pensando em poder entrar na sala de seu encontro. Mas antes que ele pudesse passar três vezes por ela, Harry ouviu um barulho e levantou seu olhar, que antes se encontrava sobre o chão. Havia alguém dentro da sala! Um alguém que vestia uma longa capa preta que encobria até mesmo seu rosto e que havia aberto a porta para ele. Um alguém que queria falar com ele e marcara o encontro secreto.  
  
"Entre" Harry escutou a pessoa falar. Não passou de um sussurro e tudo o que Harry pôde concluir era que a voz pertencia a um garoto. Não poderia dizer de quem, mesmo porque as alternativas não eram poucas. Qualquer um poderia estar ali.  
  
Mas a curiosidade foi mais forte. Mesmo sabendo que estava se expondo completamente a um possível inimigo, Harry agiu como lhe fora ordenado, passando pelo 'anfitrião' ao entrar na sala. O grifinório se espantou ao ver como o lugar estava diferente do antigo QG (Quartel General) da Armada de Dumbledore. As estantes de livros, os colchonetes e todos os sensores de magia negra agora davam lugar a uma bela sala de estar, com um confortável sofá, uma pequena mesa de centro e uma lareira acesa para aquecer o lugar. Surpreendeu-se também ao notar no fundo da sala, próximo a uma janela, uma grande cama de casal. O que diabos significava tudo aquilo?  
  
A porta atrás dele se fechou, e a pessoa misteriosa lhe indicou o sofá com movimentos dos braços, pra que se sentasse. Harry agora estava ficando tenso, e apertava levemente sua varinha no bolso da veste. Mesmo assim, seguiu o convite e sentou-se perto do braço do sofá, apoiando as costas numa almofada. Só agora que a pessoa se sentava, o grifinório notava uma poltrona perto da lareira. Notou também, que não havia nenhuma luz diretamente sobre o rosto do outro, coisa que provavelmente fora feita de propósito. Ambos já estavam acomodados, mas o silêncio se seguiu por um bom tempo, até que Harry resolveu falar:  
  
"E então? Quem é você? E o que, de tão importante, você tem para me falar?"

  


* * *

Agradecimentos: a Lume (a pesar de todas as ameaças de morte, eu nem sempre eu posso atualizar com mais freqüência, mas juro que tento, e vai que o mantra dá certo?), a Lo26 (realmente "Tempo Fora de Lugar" é ma-ra-vi-lho- sa! Foi daí que tirei inspiração para começar uma D/H... E quanto ao tamanho dos capítulos, vou deixar assim mesmo, porque se não demoro muuuuuito para atualizar) e a Julia (é, algum dos seus deuses deve ter sido muito forte, forte o suficiente para me queimar o monitor do pc e atrasar a atualização! Brincadeirinha...). Adoro vocês!!! Ah, e obrigada também pra quem está acompanhando a fic, mas que por um motivo qualquer não me deixa reviews...


	10. Primeiras Descobertas

MEU VERDADEIRO AMOR  
  
Disclaimer: Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa história foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.

* * *

Primeiras Descobertas  
  
Draco gelou ao ouvir a voz de Harry. Ele estava finalmente ali, o escutando. Só precisava falar agora. Antes disso ele puxou a varinha e sussurrando o feitiço certo, uma música tomou conta do ambiente. Era tranqüilizante e não estava alta, mas ajudaria a ocultar a voz de Malfoy por mais algum tempo. E tempo era exatamente o que ele precisava. Porque a história não era longa, mas os esclarecimentos depois dela poderiam durar um bom tempo e Draco queria ocultar sua identidade até o último momento. Ele viu que Harry começara a puxar sua própria varinha quando Draco pegara a dele, e resolveu começar a conversa:  
  
"Não sou um inimigo seu agora," Isso não era completamente mentira. Para estar ali, ele teve que esquecer momentaneamente de todas as brigas infantis que os dois tiveram ao longo dos anos "Quero apenas lhe contar uma história."  
  
Harry se acomodou melhor no sofá, como se esperasse uma longa história. Estava impaciente, a curiosidade estava atingindo seu limite e o grifinório nada descobrira de relevante a respeito de encontro até agora. A raiva também começava a se mostrar, principalmente quando a música começou. Ele podia ouvir seu anfitrião, mas seria impossível distinguir sua voz.  
  
"Você não me respondeu quem é," Disparou Harry "E não vejo como uma simples história de um desconhecido possa me ser importante."  
  
"Não lhe sou desconhecido, mas ainda não posso responder quem sou. Primeiro você terá de ouvir a história, que não é longa, mas esclarecerá muita coisa."  
  
Malfoy fez uma pausa. Sabia o queria contar, mas não fazia a menor idéia de como começar. Também não sabia como continuar a ocultar sua pessoa, afinal, mais cedo ou mais tarde Potter reconheceria a história. Todos na Sonserina tinham sangue-puro e a maioria era rico, mas com certeza o nome Malfoy era mais importante entre todos eles.  
  
"Antes de eu começar, terei de revelar alguns pontos sobre mim. Já lhe falei que hoje não sou seu inimigo, então, por favor, lembre-se disto" Começou o anfitrião do encontro "Sou do mesmo ano que você, e sou um sonserino. Portanto, como você mesmo pode concluir, sou sangue-puro e tenho muito dinheiro."  
  
Agora que começara a falar, Draco tomava cuidado para dar certas entonações nas palavras. Ele sabia que se arrastasse a voz ou falasse qualquer coisa com cinismo, ele seria descoberto. Fez mais uma pausa para avaliar a reação de Harry. A face séria do moreno apenas se fechara mais, e novamente ele se mexeu no sofá, desta vez apoiando seu braço no sofá e sua cabeça na mão. O grifinório estava agora perdido e dúvidas pipocavam em sua mente. O que diabos um sonserino queria com ele? Contar uma história? Muito estranho, com certeza, mas deixou o outro continuar.  
  
"A história que vou lhe contar é a respeito da minha família e da minha criação. Você pode se perguntar 'Sim, e o que eu tenho a ver com isso?' mas essa resposta virá se você esperar pelo fim da história."  
  
Mais uma vez Harry se virava incomodamente no sofá. Estava curioso, queria saber onde exatamente o outro chegaria e qual o seu próprio envolvimento naquela história toda. Respirou fundo e esvaziou sua cabeça de pensamentos desnecessários. Prestava atenção a cada palavra e cada movimento do sonserino, mas ainda não o descobrira. Agora, teria que analisar sua história para desvendar todo o mistério.

* * *

Agradecimentos: a Lo26 (calma menina, não precisa se morder não, assim você se machuca!) um grande beijo e a Juliayagami (ah, manter o suspense é uma tática, que aparentemente funciona. Se eu termino o capítulo na melhor parte, vocês voltam para ler o próximo...) um obrigada especial. Valeu!


	11. A História de Malfoy

MEU VERDADEIRO AMOR  
  
Disclaimer: Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa história foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.

* * *

A História de Malfoy  
  
"Minha família provém de uma antiga linhagem de bruxos, todos puro-sangue, todos bem sucedidos em suas profissões, e sempre estudando Sonserina. Nós sempre soubemos escolher nossas lutas, e lutamos pelo lado certo, o lado vencedor. No entanto, meu pai cometeu um erro a alguns anos. Ele colocou seus princípios pessoais antes do nome da família, arriscando séculos de escolhas bem-sucedidas pelos nossos antepassados. Há mais ou menos vinte anos, ele se juntou a grupo denominado de Comensais da Morte, que você já deve ter ouvido falar."  
  
Harry gostava cada vez menos do rumo daquela conversa. Família legitimamente sonserina envolvida com bruxos das trevas não podia ser sinal de coisa boa. Conforme o anfitrião continuava a contar sua história, o grifinório se mexia ansiosamente no sofá, trocando de posição diversas vezes. E ainda forçava a mente tentando descobrir quem estava ali, mas as opções ainda eram muitas. É claro que o nome Malfoy já havia passado por sua cabeça várias vezes, mas Draco jamais conseguiria ficar na mesma sala que ele sem desprezar seus amigos ou ele próprio.  
  
"Sim, meu pai era seguidor do Lord das Trevas, que acreditava no domínio dos bruxos sobre a terra. Veja bem, meu pai queria a mesma coisa que o Lord e este estava em plena ascensão. Mas, quando ele chegava provavelmente ao seu ápice de poder, você Potter," Draco tomou cuidado em especial com este nome para que Harry ainda não o descobrisse "Ninguém sabe como, mas você o derrotou. E aí entrou o grande erro de meu pai. Ele demorou demais para desfazer suas ligações com o Lord e os Comensais, desonrando toda a família. Ainda se envolvia com Magia Negra quando o Lord retornou, recuperando todas as suas forças, e agora, é preciso que este último te vença."  
  
"Pare!" Harry levantou de supetão do sofá dirigindo-se ao anfitrião. Seu sangue já estava fervendo com aquela história toda, e medo também começava a aparecer. Se tudo aquilo fosse verdade, provavelmente a pessoa a sua frente já era ou viria a ser um Comensal. "Eu já cansei das suas historinhas de família. Quero saber porque eu estou aqui ouvindo isso! O que você quer comigo afinal?"  
  
"Acalme-se" o outro levantou a voz também "Estou terminando! E lembre-se do que eu lhe disso no começo de nossa conversa: hoje, agora, não vim aqui como seu inimigo." Harry sentou-se novamente, mas mostrava toda a sua irritação, portanto era melhor terminar logo a conversa, antes que pusesse tudo a perder. "Continuando... Ao contrário do que possa parecer, tive uma criação boa, uma infância feliz com meus pais e uma boa educação das trevas. Uma das coisas que me foram ensinadas é saber escolher por si próprio, mas sempre analisando todas as perspectivas. Acontece que agora meu pai quer que eu me torne um Comensal e siga seus passos. Eu iria de bom grado se fosse o lado vencedor, mas qualquer um sabe que é impossível vencer você e Dumbledore juntos. Por causa disso, eu não quero seguir o Lord das Trevas, mas sei que se me recusar estarei colocando a vida dos meus pais e a minha própria em perigo. Sabe, posso estar do lado errado, mas estou vivo. O que eu quero, o que eu preciso, é da sua ajuda."  
  
Falando isso a pessoa silenciou a música com um aceno da varinha, e levantando-se retirou o capuz que encobria seu rosto. Aumentou a luz do ambiente e pôde observar a expressão de surpresa estampada na face do moreno à sua frente. Talvez confusão também fosse uma boa definição, pois o garoto parecia ainda estar absorvendo e gravando em sua memória todas as informações junto com o rosto da pessoa não mais desconhecida para ele.  
  
"E então Potter, me ajuda?"

* * *

Agradecimentos: a Lo26, que sempre me incentiva com as reviews... 'Brigadão!!!


	12. Aliados?

MEU VERDADEIRO AMOR  
  
Disclaimer: Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa história foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.

* * *

Aliados?  
  
Harry estava novamente de pé, levantara-se junto com o desconhecido sabendo que finalmente este revelaria sua identidade. Mas nada, durante toda aquela conversa, o havia preparado para dar-se de cara com Malfoy. Foi como um choque ver a pele alva, os olhos cinzas e frios e o cabelo loiro platinado sendo refletidos contra a luz. Jamais imaginaria ter uma conversa civilizada com um sonserino antes, e muito menos que este lhe viesse pedir ajuda. Mas pelo menos tudo isto era plausível. Agora, escutar tudo isso vindo de um Malfoy? Não, certamente tinha alguma coisa errada, talvez estivesse sofrendo de alucinações ou... Ou então estavam preparando uma armadilha para ele! Era isso!  
  
"Não minta para mim Malfoy! Isso é algum tipo de armadilha? O que você realmente quer comigo?" Esbravejava Harry enquanto um Malfoy estático apenas olhava para ele. Harry não sabia, mas era exatamente essa a reação que Draco mais temia. Como faria agora para convencer o outro de que estava falando a verdade?  
  
Claro, que nem tudo aquilo era verdade. Draco sabia que ao receber a marca negra, o nível de magia de um bruxo elevava-se e ele queria esse poder extra. Mas o resto, cada palavra, era pura e unicamente a verdade. E havia ainda, o que Draco não havia contado. Ele achou que depois das reações de Harry seria definitivamente muito arriscado lhe contar sobre seus sentimentos. O mais correto seria aproximar-se de Harry por algum tempo com a desculpa de que não queria transformar-se em Comensal. E depois, somente depois, lhe explicar a verdade sobre sua iniciação aos seguidores de Voldemort.  
  
"Harry, me escute!" gritou Malfoy, sobrepondo sua voz à do grifinório "Tudo isso é verdade, cada palavra do que eu lhe falei!"  
  
"Então porque não pede ajuda a Dumbledore?" cortou Harry "O diretor com certeza saberia o que fazer melhor do que eu!"  
  
"Você sabe que eu não posso! Se Dumbledore souber de qualquer coisa, seríamos perseguidos por Aurores e Comensais, eu colocaria minha família num beco sem saída! Harry preste atenção ao que eu digo: não faz nenhum sentido eu estar aqui se eu realmente não precisasse de sua ajuda! Você tem que acreditar em mim!"  
  
Harry se deteve por um momento. Estas últimas palavras de Malfoy eram verdadeiras, tinham mais lógica do que toda a história contada pelo loiro. Agora o grifinório travava uma luta consigo mesmo. Afinal, ajudar Draco seria expor-se a qualquer plano que este tivesse para atingi-lo. Mas se Draco estivesse falando a verdade, ele era o único que podia ajeitar aquela situação, pelo menos por hora.  
  
"Malfoy, entenda minha situação! Eu não tenho como saber se você fala a verdade. Eu gostaria de acreditar em você, mas não sei se devo."  
  
"Então diga-me," Contrapôs o sonserino "O que você quer que eu faça para provar minhas intenções!"  
  
"Eu não sei. Acho que não há meio de se provar algo assim" Harry voltou a sentar-se no sofá, mas desta vez não aparentava ansiedade e sim cansaço "Vamos fazer o seguinte: por hora, eu acredito em você. Podemos então nos considerar aliados, certo?" O outro acenou a cabeça concordando com o moreno "Mas ainda assim, não sei exatamente o que posso fazer para te ajudar. Tem alguma idéia?"

* * *

Agradecimentos: a Rodrigo e a Ju Oliveira, que me enviaram e-mails maravilhosos me incentivando.


	13. Boa Noite

MEU VERDADEIRO AMOR  
  
Disclaimer: Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa história foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.

* * *

Boa Noite  
  
"Não, não tenho a menor pista do que podemos fazer." Malfoy sentou-se novamente na poltrona, com ares também cansados "Eu simplesmente precisava de alguém para me apoiar, pelo menos por enquanto. E você sabe que nenhum sonserino poderia me ajudar... Provavelmente eu acabaria traído por Crabbe ou Goyle, o que seria uma grande mancha aos Malfoys..."  
  
"Certo, mas não podemos ficar parados sem fazer nada. Eu não posso ficar aqui só ouvindo você reclamar que não quer ser Comensal enquanto pratica Maldições Imperdoáveis!"  
  
"'Tá bem, 'tá bem... não precisa ficar 'esquentadinho' de novo..." disse Draco finalmente voltando à sua costumeira voz arrastada, com ares de superioridade "Podemos fazer o seguinte: está tarde e ambos estamos cansados, portanto vamos dormir esta noite e pensar um pouco. Nos encontramos novamente aqui amanhã, às onze horas, para ver se conseguimos chegar a alguma conclusão."  
  
"Parece bom." Disse Harry levantando-se e indo em direção à porta "Nos vemos amanhã então..."  
  
"Ah, Potter! Não se esqueça de que para os outros ainda somos inimigos mortais. Não posso de um dia para outro começar a te tratar bem, certo?"  
  
"Ok, Malfoy. Boa noite!" e saiu pela porta envolto pela capa da invisibilidade.  
  
Draco continuou esparramado na confortável poltrona, mas agora havia um sorriso iluminando seu rosto. Um sorriso verdadeiro, que ele não mostrava para muitas pessoas. Suspirou fortemente e levantou-se cobrindo novamente o rosto com o capuz. Agora seguindo para as Masmorras da Sonserina ele tomava muito cuidado para não tombar com Filch ou McGonagall, que de vez em quando fazia algumas rondas. Snape também o fazia, mas ele era fácil de enrolar. Encontrou o Salão Comunal vazio e foi direto para a cama. Estava cansado, havia gasto muita energia discutindo com Harry e já era tarde, mas se sentia extremamente feliz. Finalmente havia se aproximado de verdade dele.

* * *

Harry seguia exausto pelos corredores sem se importar com o barulho que fazia sob a capa. Havia checado o Mapa do Maroto, e o caminho até a Torre da Grifinória estava vazio. Ele caminhava devagar, pensando no estranho encontro desta noite que tivera com Draco Malfoy. Por hora, havia se decidido acreditar nele. Ou, pelo menos, lhe dissera isso. Ainda estava muito desconfiado em relação às intenções do sonserino para lhe falar como um amigo, ou mesmo um colega.  
  
Por fim, chegou ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, que ficou muito indignada em ser acordada tão tarde para dar passagem a um aluno. Mesmo cansado, Harry sabia que não conseguiria dormir, era informação demais para sua cabeça e então sentou-se à frente da lareira que acabara de acender. A breve história dos Malfoy, que não tinha nada de realmente novo, ainda surpreendia ao ser contada e confirmada por um deles. A única coisa que chamou a atenção a Harry, estava na situação atual do loiro. Se havia sido tão bem criado pelos pais, se os admirava tanto, porque não queria seguir seus passos? Ele havia dito que não queria estar do lado perdedor, mas isso não havia convencido Harry. Tinha algo estranho nisso e ele precisava descobrir, mas só no próximo dia.


	14. Pesadelo Real

MEU VERDADEIRO AMOR  
  
Disclaimer: Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa história foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.

* * *

Pesadelo Real  
  
Harry acabou dormindo em frente à lareira da Grifinória, sem praticar oclumencia. Desde o ocorrido a Sirius, ele havia se convencido a praticar todas as noites, o que diminuía seus sonhos. Esta noite, dois longos sonhos acabaram povoando a cabeça do garoto, e apenas o primeiro havia sido bom. Neste, ele estava de volta à enfermaria da escola, deitado confortavelmente numa cama de casal (estranho, deveria estar num leito hospitalar...) e dormia profundamente quando sentiu alguém beijar-lhe os lábios. Precisava daquele beijo e, com medo de que ele desaparecesse, continuou de olhos fechados, respondendo o beijo. 'Fique' suplicou à pessoa que emanava um calor diferente, e então abriu os olhos.  
  
Subitamente a enfermaria não estava mais lá, e Harry sentia muito frio. Havia voltado ao Departamento de Mistérios e ele via repetidas vezes (como em um replay de televisão trouxa) Sirius ser assassinado por Bellatrix. Ele estava sozinho, sentia-se preso e nada podia fazer a não ser observar Voldemort rindo gostosamente atrás da Comensal. Começou a se debater e finalmente acordou soluçando e com lágrimas correndo livremente pela face. A lareira havia se apagado e tudo estava escuro. Pegando sua varinha, iluminou o caminho até o dormitório, onde sem conseguir parar de chorar, colocou o pijama e deitou-se em sua cama, fechando os dosséis. Mesmo tentando se controlar, as lágrimas continuavam a rolar pelo seu rosto, deixando os olhos inchados e a pele avermelhada.  
  
Mas o que realmente o deixava desesperado era o fato de que não conseguia parar de pensar no padrinho e em tudo que mudara na vida dele desde seus treze anos. Lembrava-se bem de como fora revoltante saber que o padrinho havia traído seus pais, mas lembrava-se principalmente de como fora um alívio saber que ele era inocente e que finalmente poderia livrar-se dos Dursleys. Quando Pedro fugira parecia que tudo estava definitivamente perdido, mas com a ajuda de Hermione, tanto Sirius quanto Bicuço estavam a salvo. E Harry nutria a sincera esperança de algum dia o Ministério reconhecesse seu erro. E agora, graças à ele próprio, Sirius estava morto. E esta frase o atormentava a cada novo dia da sua vida, deixando-o completamente sem esperanças.  
  
Foi pensando em tudo isso que Harry passara sua noite, sem conseguir fechar os olhos novamente. A esta altura, o sonho do beijo parecia algo distante, e o conforto que vinha com ele, era algo impossível de ser alcançado. Malfoy também estava completamente fora de sua cabeça, era impossível pensar no loiro num momento desses. Finalmente o grifinório notou a luz vagarosamente aumentar por baixo dos dosséis e pegando seu relógio viu que começava a amanhecer. A noite havia sido muito turbulenta e ele havia dormido por apenas uma hora e meia. Estava exausto e ainda teria que levantar-se, não poderia perder aulas.  
  
Seguiu rapidamente para o banheiro, pois não queria que os outros o vissem com rosto daquela maneira, e aproveitou para demorar-se no banho. Estava com o moral baixo, na verdade não queria fazer nada, apenas ficar deitado em sua cama. Mas sabia que os amigos jamais o deixariam em paz e por isso entrava no jogo deles. Mesmo com o estômago embrulhado seguiu para o Salão Principal e sentou-se à mesa da Grifinória para o café da manhã. Ron e Mione chegaram de mãos dadas pouco depois e logo notaram que a noite de Harry havia sido a pior possível. Sentaram-se ao seu lado e fizeram de tudo para que o garoto comesse alguma coisa e se animasse, mas os resultados haviam sido desastrosos.  
  
Quanto mais os garotos tentavam ajudar o amigo, mais este se fechava e se distanciava. Ele comeu muito pouco no café e logo pediu licença. Ambos sabiam que o estômago de Harry mais uma vez rejeitara a refeição e decidiram que era por bem deixá-lo algum tempo consigo mesmo. A alguns poucos metros dali um Sonserino tinha a preocupação estampada no rosto. Mesmo vendo a tristeza do moreno, não podia fazer nada, pelo menos, não enquanto estivessem rodeados por outros alunos. Draco não teve dúvidas quando o grifinório passou pela porta, apenas levantou-se rapidamente e o seguiu.

* * *

Agradecimentos: a Julia Yagami, que não me "pentelha" de jeito nenhum!!! É maravilhoso receber esse tipo de incentivo, principalmente quando a nossa inspiração coopera... Beijos!


	15. O Dia Seguinte

MEU VERDADEIRO AMOR  
  
Disclaimer: Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa história foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.

* * *

O Dia Seguinte  
  
Draco seguia o garoto que praticamente corria à sua frente mantendo uma certa distância. Ele viu quando Harry entrou num banheiro pouco usado no segundo andar e achou melhor aguardar um pouco antes de entrar atrás dele. Ficou se lembrando de como no começo do ano letivo, Harry saía apressado da mesa quase todos os dias e pouco falava com os amigos. Mas desde o encontro na torre, seguido de uma bela refeição na cozinha, o garoto parecia estar melhor. Ainda tinha a expressão triste e estava muito fechado, mas pelo menos conseguia comer e estava menos apático. E então, naquela manhã, ele regredira tudo novamente.  
  
Draco entrou no banheiro e notou que estava vazio, à exceção de Harry, que apoiava firmemente as mãos na borda da pia enquanto se olhava no espelho. Havia rastros secos de lágrimas em sua face, e ele parecia não ter notado a presença do loiro naquele lugar, logo ao lado dele.  
  
"Potter?" Pela primeira vez desde que se conheceram, Malfoy não 'cuspia' o nome do outro, e sim chamava com uma certa urgência na voz. Mas não teve resposta imediata, Harry sequer piscou "Potter, fale comigo!"  
  
"O que você quer Malfoy? Será que não deu para perceber que eu quero ficar sozinho? Vá embora, ainda não tenho solução para os seus problemas..."  
  
"Não vim aqui procurar soluções Potter, vim lhe dar algumas."  
  
"O quê..." Começou o moreno, mas logo foi interrompido.  
  
"Mas preciso saber o que você tem exatamente, o que você está sentindo. Sei que nada tem a ver com o Lord, então o que é?" Malfoy fez uma pausa esperando pela resposta de Harry, mas como esse continuava mudo, resolveu acrescentar "É por causa do seu padrinho?"  
  
Finalmente Harry desviou os olhos de sua própria imagem refletida no espelho para olhar diretamente para Malfoy. Novas lágrimas se formavam naqueles olhos verdes, e sem responder nada ao loiro, sentou-se no chão do banheiro, apoiando as costas na parede e tentando inutilmente secar o rosto com as costas das mãos. Draco percebeu que a situação exigiria mais tempo e paciência do que ele previra, e provavelmente ambos acabariam perdendo a primeira aula. Para evitar serem interrompidos, o sonserino trancou a porta do banheiro, e depois sentou-se ao lado de Harry.  
  
"Harry... Posso te chamar assim não é? Olha, eu sinto muito por tudo isso, mas no momento não há nada que possamos fazer. Só o que eu posso te oferecer é um ombro amigo" Harry olhou incrédulo para Malfoy que logo acrescentou "Você não me recusou ajuda ontem e eu estou aqui a lhe oferecer a minha agora. Acho que isso faz da gente amigos, ou não?"  
  
"Não sei Malfoy... Eu realmente não sei. Mas quanto a sua ajuda, não há nada realmente que você possa fazer. Um ombro amigo não vai diminuir minha culpa ou as saudades que eu sinto. Não vai conseguir tirar da minha cabeça a imagem dele sendo assassinado por tentar me salvar..."  
  
"Primeiro, me chame de Draco, Ok? E em segundo não, eu realmente não posso diminuir as saudades que você sente, mas posso lhe convencer de que você não teve culpa na história. Não me interrompa..." Disse Malfoy rapidamente quando Harry fez menção de falar alguma coisa "O grande vilão aqui é o Lord das Trevas, e não você. Muito pelo contrário, você está aqui para acabar com as forças das Trevas, lembra-se? O que se passou aquela noite no Departamento de Mistérios foi causado pelo Lord, tudo culpa dele e de seus Comensais. Acredite, mesmo que você tentasse ou estudasse alguma coisa, jamais conseguiria repelir aquele sonho. Meu pai me contou tudo quando chegou em casa, e lembrou de acrescentar que os seus sonhos eram fruto de Magia Negra poderosíssima."  
  
Harry ficou pensativo por alguns instantes e levantou-se de supetão. Murmurou um 'Te vejo à noite' para Malfoy e saiu do banheiro em direção à sala do prof. Flitwick, deixando um loiro surpreso no chão do banheiro. O sonserino se recompôs e também seguiu para a aula, agora esperando ansiosamente o encontro daquela noite.


	16. Discussão Noturna

MEU VERDADEIRO AMOR  
  
Disclaimer: Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa história foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.

* * *

Discussão Noturna  
  
O dia passou muito devagar para os dois garotos. Eles não tinham nenhuma aula em comum e durante o almoço e o jantar, Harry não apareceu no Salão Principal. Isso mostrou-se como um alívio para Malfoy, que pôde concentrar- se melhor nos seus próprios afazeres. Ainda assim, incomodava-se com a conversa que tivera com o moreno pela manhã. Não gostava de ver o grifinório daquela maneira. Justo ele que sempre aparentara ser o mais forte dos bruxos, estava rejeitando comida com lágrimas pelo rosto por causa de alguém que se fora já a algum tempo. Às onze horas em ponto, Draco já estava à espera do outro na Sala Precisa.  
  
Harry estranhava cada vez mais a situação. Desde a noite em que se encontraram na torre, a atitude de Draco era suspeita: mostrava-se ora solícito, ora arredio. E então veio o encontro no qual Malfoy lhe contou sua história. Mas ainda parecia que havia algo faltando... O que poderia ser? Harry não conseguiu se desviar da pergunta durante o dia todo, mostrando-se distante dos amigos e desatento às aulas. Ao anoitecer estava cansado por não ter comido nada o dia inteiro, mas rejeitou-se a ir jantar, ficando sozinho no Salão Comunal da Grifinória. Fazia um tedioso trabalho de História da Magia quando a resposta surgiu em um dos parágrafos do livro:  
  
'Bare Grindewald, o famoso bruxo das trevas, finalmente sucumbiu à luz após anos de luta. Em 1945, o bruxo Alvo Dumbledore o derrotou definitivamente, entregando-o ao Ministério da Magia. Sua história nos indica como uma catástrofe deste porte poderia ter sido evitada, afinal Bare foi intensamente incentivado e motivado por sua família, de longa descendência negra. Seu pai, Smeltzer Grindewald, particularmente cuidou para que o filho recebesse em Durmstrang a melhor educação das trevas possível.'  
  
Então aí estava o problema: o pai de Malfoy! Lúcio fora preso no dia do assassinato de Sirius e era impossível que estivesse solto, e logicamente que Draco culparia Harry de tudo! Todo o prestígio do qual Malfoy falara sobre sua família já havia sido manchado no mundo mágico com a prisão do pai, e o mais provável agora era que o loiro estivesse cuidando pessoalmente de vingar o nome da família que estaria sujo para sempre. Harry não tinha certeza do que o outro estava armando, mas estava claro que o sonserino não tinha boas intenções. Iria sim no encontro de hoje à noite, mas seria apenas para dizer poucas e boas para Malfoy  
  
"Olá Har..." Começou Draco.  
  
"Cale a boca Malfoy. É Potter pra você...." Dizia Harry enquanto passava a porta da sala pouco depois do horário combinado "E pode começar a contar o que planejava comigo, porque eu já descobri sua farsa."  
  
O grifinório nunca notou, mas Draco sentia seu rosto mudar de cor rapidamente, como se enjôo que revirava seu estômago fizesse sua pele ficar subitamente azulada e então verde. Mas não, não podia. Harry tinha que estar pensando em outra coisa, ele não teria como ter descoberto suas reais intenções. Mesmo porque não estaria bravo desta maneira.  
  
"O que você quer dizer com 'farsa', hein Potter?" Já que o moreno fazia tanta questão, Draco se esmerava em cuspir o nome do outro com todo o orgulho que conseguira reunir nos últimos minutos "Você realmente acha que tudo o que conversamos foi uma farsa?"  
  
"Claro! Eu quero que me fale a respeito do seu pai, agora!" não foi um pedido, e sim uma ordem dada em alto e bom tom "Como você pode estar me oferecendo ajuda, se por minha culpa seu pai está preso? E não vá me dizer que se esqueceu deste pequeno detalhe!"

* * *

Agradecimentos: a Lo26 e a Juliayagami, que (Graças a Merlin!) não se cansam de mim ou da minha fic. E a Shadow Maid, que me deixou uma nova review. Obrigada meninas, adoro vocês!  
  



	17. Finalmente Explicações

MEU VERDADEIRO AMOR  
  
Disclaimer: Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa história foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.  
  
N/A: Gente, vocês não fazem idéia de como estou envergonhada de dar as caras por aqui de novo... É tanto tempo sem atualização que vocês nem devem mais lembrar da história (sejam sinceros, eu sei que isso acontece – já aconteceu comigo)... Mas é que, bem, eu tenho uma vida fora do Fanfiction.net e, se eu não publiquei nada é porque não deu para escrever mesmo! A faculdade é muito puxada e o povo aqui é festeiro demais, então quando sobra um tempo, eu quero mais é ler as fics que eu acompanho... Então me dêem um desconto (bem grande) que eu não abandonei a fic não, só estou num passo bem mais devagar enquanto o semestre letivo durar... E aproveitem o novo capítulo!

* * *

Finalmente Explicações  
  
A reação de Draco foi, no mínimo, inesperada. O garoto abriu um largo sorriso para Harry e depois começou a gargalhar.  
  
"Você realmente acha, que Lúcio ainda está preso???" Perguntava o sonserino entre as risadas "Harry, meu pai não passou um mês sequer em Azkaban... Imaginei que você soubesse como é incrível o que alguns galeões podem comprar: desde um bom advogado até mesmo o juiz responsável pela ação."  
  
O moreno sentiu-se relaxar, mas ainda havia raiva em suas feições, a história ainda não estava completa.  
  
"Ainda não explica Malfoy, porque afinal seu pai foi preso... E você chegou a me dizer que iria me fazer pagar pelo o que eu tinha feito a ele."  
  
"Muitas coisas podem mudar durante as férias de verão, Harry. E eu já expliquei que somente eu mesmo sou mais importante que o nome da família Malfoy, o qual ele manchou. Desonrou nosso nome a dezessete anos atrás, o fez novamente nos últimos dois anos e hoje continua denegrindo nossa imagem. Ele é uma vergonha para a família e quem deve pagar alguma coisa é ele por nos colocar nessa posição." Malfoy fez uma pausa na qual Harry apenas o encarava, como se ainda duvidasse de tudo. "Se não acredita em mim, há um quadro no quinto andar de um antepassado meu que deu aulas aqui na escola. Pergunte a ele, todos os nossos antepassados estão se revirando nos túmulos pelos últimos vinte anos com as atitudes de Lúcio."  
  
"Não sei se devo acreditar em você, tudo ainda é muito estranho...." Mas o grifinório já sentia-se mais relaxado e finalmente sentou-se no sofá em frente a lareira. Sentiu os olhos saírem rapidamente fora de foco, mas voltarem logo ao normal.  
  
"Você não está nada bem, não é? Eu vi que você não apareceu no almoço e no jantar, aposto comeu nada." Harry nem teve tempo de responder alguma coisa, apenas viu Draco se ajoelhar em frente a lareira com um punhado de pó de Flu na mão e colocar a cabeça no fogo. Colocou os braços também, e quando retornou estava segurando duas bandejas cheias de comida. "Esta é uma das grandes vantagens em ser o Monitor Chefe: senhas da rede interna de Flu com acesso à cozinha."  
  
Draco levantou-se e ficou parado por um momento com os olhos fechados, como se estivesse concentrado em alguma coisa. Logo uma pequena mesa redonda e duas cadeiras surgiram às costas do grifinório. Draco largou as bandejas na mesa e o chamou a sentar-se com ele enquanto dispunha a comida e a louça sobre a mesa. O moreno levantou-se sem dirigir palavra ao outro, ainda precisava processar todas as informações, procurar por mais falhas nesta aproximação de Malfoy.  
  
Mais uma vez Draco conseguira que Harry se concentrasse em comer e esquecesse do resto do mundo. Passado o fervor da discussão, ambos respiravam felizes e aliviados. Malfoy estava satisfeito em ver que conseguira convencer o outro de sua inocência (pelo menos nesta questão) e dava 'Graças a Merlin' por ver o moreno comendo alguma coisa. Enquanto isso o grifinório tentava convencer a si próprio da história de Malfoy, ao passo que notava como ele tinha sido o único que conseguira faze-lo esquecer-se de Sirius e convence-lo a realizar uma refeição decente. Os dois pouco conversaram, mas ficara subentendido entre eles que uma grande amizade estava nascendo e se fortificando.

* * *

Agradecimentos: a Ana, a Lo26, a Shadow Maid, a Serim, a Mione Lupin e a Julia Yagami. Obrigada a todas vocês pela paciência e por ainda estarem lendo minha história... Beijocas, :)

* * *

Continua...


	18. A Conversa Definitiva

MEU VERDADEIRO AMOR  
  
Disclaimer: Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa história foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.  
  
--------------------------  
  
A Conversa Definitiva  
  
Nas semanas seguintes, Harry e Draco se encontraram mais algumas vezes na Sala Vem-e-Vai, mas estavam sempre cansados ou sem a menor vontade de iniciar uma discussão, então acabavam falando de frivolidades como o Ranking do Campeonato Europeu de Quadribol ou os acontecimentos que foram capa do Profeta Diário. Graças às pressões do Ministério, o jornal mantinha uma grande quantidade de matérias neutras e agradáveis, procurando alarmar a população o mínimo possível. Harry quase podia rir durante o café da manhã, quando Hermione recebia sua coruja e a na capa do jornal via-se apenas as últimas fofocas de artistas bruxos, fazendo com a garota revirasse a cara em desacordo.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Conforme as últimas semanas de outubro chegavam, o vento assolava as folhas agora laranjas e amarelas das árvores. Malfoy sabia que seu tempo estava acabando, que deveria tomar uma decisão antes do natal e tinha na realidade pouco mais de dois meses para isso. Mas também tinha consciência de que não chegaria a nenhuma conclusão sem conhecer o lado do grifinório. Tinha que acabar com aqueles encontros que não levavam a lugar nenhum e resolver de uma vez por todas a sua vida. Afinal, havia recebido o ultimato de sua mãe no último final de semana: durante as férias de Natal receberia a Marca Negra, como um definitivo Comensal da Morte. Ele iria, claro, mas precisava estar definido se iria como aliado ou como espião de Dumbledore.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Alguns dias antes do Dia das Bruxas Draco resolveu que teria mais uma conversa séria com o moreno, e esta seria definitiva. Como queria se encontrar com ele em total segredo, achou melhor se conversassem durante as comemorações do dia 31. Pela primeira vez, o loiro se viu tremendo ao escrever um bilhete: "Potter, preciso que me encontre no Dia das Bruxas, tenho algo para revelar. Na hora do jantar, no local de sempre. D."  
  
Usou uma das corujas da Escola para enviar a nota ao destinatário. Agora só restava esperar o novo encontro.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Harry recebeu o bilhete em um horário estranho, já no quarto por uma coruja particularmente insistente, que o fez abrir a janela mesmo com a ventania do lado de fora. Tudo seria ótimo se estivesse sozinho, mas todos os garotos já estavam no dormitório e imediatamente Rony se colocou a seu lado.  
  
"Carta da namorada Harry?" Perguntou o ruivo caçoando do amigo. "Ou mais um fã seu querendo autógrafos??" Como a cara de Harry não se mostrou nada aberta a piadas, Rony baixou significativamente o volume de sua voz para perguntar: "Aconteceu alguma coisa séria? Dumbledore..."  
  
"Não!" Cortou Harry. "Não se preocupe, não é nada de mais...."  
  
"Então é de uma fã sua!!!"  
  
"Claro que não Rony, não seja bobo. Agora se me dá licença, eu vou dormir. Boa Noite!" E dizendo isso, se ajeitou em sua cama e fechou os dosséis na cara do amigo. Sabia que estava com o rosto da cor dos cabelos do outro e tinha motivos para isso: o que diabos Malfoy estava pensando quando lhe mandou aquela coruja? Sim, porque um bilhete daquele tamanho sem nada escrito por fora, só podia ser dele – 'É para não reconhecerem minha letra quando você receber o bilhete'.  
  
Harry abriu o bilhete e sussurrou 'Lumus' para poder lê-lo. O novo encontro estava marcado para dali a três dias. O que Malfoy queria desta vez? Novamente Harry teria que se livrar dos amigos para ir ao encontro do loiro que provavelmente lhe receberia com mais uma notícia-bomba. Ótimo! Era tudo que ele precisava... Mas o que o moreno ainda não havia reparado, era que a pesar da maior convivência com o sonserino, seus dias passavam melhores e mais rápidos, sempre a espera do próximo encontro.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Agradecimentos: a Julia Yagami, a Serim, a Ainsley Haines (cadê o seu e- mail?? Queor mandar um obrigada descente!!!), Viviane Valar e a Thielle Vanucci. Meninas, adoro as reviews de vocês, sempre me dão um "empurrãozinho"... Até o próximo capítulo!!!  
  
-------------------------- 


	19. Dia das Bruxas

MEU VERDADEIRO AMOR  
  
Disclaimer: Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa história foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Dia das Bruxas  
  
O sol já nascia mais tarde, mas ainda assim era a definição perfeita de como se encontrava o castelo que abrigava a Escola de Hogwarts. Tudo estava lindamente... alaranjado! Hagrid havia feito lindos enfeites com algumas centenas de abóboras de um laranja vivo como o sol nascente, o que decididamente dava ares mais alegres à escola. Por se tratar de um feriado, nenhum dos alunos pode assistir ao espetáculo que a natureza proporcionava àquele dia. Todos dormiram até um pouco mais tarde (bem mais tarde no caso de Neville e Simas), assim como todos passaram o dia eufóricos com o jantar e a apresentação que As Esquisitonas fariam à noite.  
  
Harry tinha um motivo extra para sua impaciência: o encontro com Draco. Passou o dia inteiro jogando xadrez bruxo com Rony, disputando partidas de Snap Explosivo com Gina e até mesmo revisando algumas lições com Hermione, mas durante todo esse tempo sua mente concentrava-se apenas no loiro, o que resultou em uma lavada dos irmãos Weasley e uma bronca da estudiosa amiga.  
  
Às sete e meia, os quatro mais Neville e Colin desceram as escadarias do colégio em direção ao Salão Principal. Ao chegarem impressionaram-se com a decoração que mudava completamente os ares de 'refeitório'. Mesas redondas para no máximo três pessoas estavam espalhadas por todo o salão, sem ter uma mesa diferenciada aos professores. Na plataforma onde geralmente encontrávamos a mesa deles, estavam todos os equipamentos da banda que tocaria a seguir. Harry, Rony e Hermione seguiram para uma das mesas centrais ainda observando as abóboras, morcegos, vassouras e outros símbolos bruxos que enfeitavam o salão. O jantar foi um espetáculo a parte. Havia cerveja amanteigada (liberada para os alunos a partir do 5º ano) acompanhando pratos deliciosos e típicos da época  
  
Harry estava mais disperso que nunca, na verdade, a procura de um certo sonserino com quem deveria se encontrar. Procurou comer e, principalmente, aparentar que estava comendo muito. Terminou meio logo (Rony ainda estava repetindo, mas Hermione estava terminando mesmo) e pediu licença. Apesar dos protestos dos amigos, Harry disse que estava cansado e precisava relaxar um pouco, finalmente deixando os dois a sós. Seguiu direto para a Sala Precisa, onde encontrou a sala decorada da maneira de Draco. Este estava sentado no sofá, com um copo de whisky de fogo na mão e uma garrafa, ainda no começo, e outro copo no chão ao seu lado.  
  
"Olá." Cumprimentou. O outro apenas acenou com a cabeça. "E então? O que queria falar comigo?" Perguntou o moreno enquanto sentava-se ao lado de Malfoy e servia-se do whisky no segundo copo.  
  
"Harry, lembra-se de nosso primeiro encontro nessa sala? Do porquê eu lhe chamei até aqui?" Malfoy falava pausadamente, como que testando o terreno em que pisava.  
  
"Claro. Você estava com problemas, mas nunca mais tocamos no assunto..."  
  
"Eu esperava poder evitar o máximo possível tudo o que vai acontecer, mas agora não adianta mais fugir, eu estou contra a parede."  
  
"Do que exatamente está falando?" Harry tinha uma idéia para aonde a conversa iria, mas o loiro tinha que deixar tudo bem claro, sem meias palavras se realmente quisesse sua ajuda.  
  
"Vou receber a Marca Negra Harry, vou me tornar um Comensal." Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. O grifinório precisava absorver direito a informação, mas perguntas o impediam de raciocinar direito.  
  
"Quando? Porquê???"  
  
"Nos feriados de final de ano. E porque é a única opção que eu tenho." Draco analisava a face inquieta do grifinório, que em nada escondia sua surpresa. "Você sabe disso Harry, esse é um fato do qual eu não tenho como fugir."  
  
"Mas, mas... Temos que dar algum jeito de impedir isso!"  
  
"Harry! Caia na realidade, pelo amor de Merlin! Não há nada que possamos fazer!!!" A fúria de Draco crescia. Porquê justo nessa conversa tinham que discutir?  
  
"E você vai simplesmente se conformar com isso? Trabalhar para um maluco qualquer que acha que pode matar milhares de trouxas e dominar o mundo???"  
  
O sonserino finalmente esgotara toda a paciência que tinha restante. Levantou-se supetão do sofá e, com um grito sufocado, atirou seu copo de whisky na lareira. Ficou então admirando o fogo em silêncio, sem coragem de voltar-se para Harry, mesmo que pudesse sentir os olhos verde-esmeralda o mirando. Depois de alguns minutos, que Malfoy juraria serem horas, o loiro pode sentir a mão do Garoto-que-Sobreviveu pressionando levemente seu ombro, encorajando-o.  
  
"Draco, o que pretende com tudo isso?"  
  
Finalmente os olhos cinza-prateados desconcentraram-se das chamas que ardiam na lareira para voltarem-se a face do moreno. Harry, pela primeira vez, podia ver dor e vergonha neles.  
  
"Esperava que você pudesse aparecer com uma solução... Afinal, você é o 'Garoto-Maravilha' de Dumbledore, não?" A voz de Draco nunca esteve tão arrastada, mas era porque desta vez havia emoção nela. Não estava seca como normalmente, mas embargada por um turbilhão de sentimentos.  
  
"Talvez se recorrêssemos ao próprio Dumbledore..."  
  
"Não!" O loiro o cortou imediatamente. "Sabe que não! Ele não deixaria eu receber a Marca e isso causaria a maior das confusões. Perseguido por Aurores e Comensais, lembra-se? Não posso me dar a esse luxo."  
  
"Então, o que tem em mente? Se me chamou aqui, deve ter pensado em alguma coisa..."  
  
"Sim, pensei. Mas antes eu preciso saber no quanto você confia em mim. Confia em mim Harry?" Draco o olhava com ansiedade pela resposta.  
  
"Ora, eu...."  
  
"Foi o que imaginei. Obrigado pela preocupação, Potter." A voz e os olhos novamente frios como gelo, Draco passou praticamente correndo por Harry em direção a porta.  
  
"Draco espera!" Harry virou-se e agarrou Malfoy pelo pulso. "A pergunta me surpreendeu, mas sim, é claro que confio em você."  
  
"Não foi o que pareceu até minutos atrás. Adeus Potter." Desvencilhou-se do moreno e saiu da sala.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Draco queria mata-lo! Não, matar era pouco. Queria tortura-lo até a morte. É, talvez isso soasse um pouco melhor. Tudo o que o sonserino queria era uma palavra de apoio, para contar seu plano de se infiltrar como espião apenas, mas não! Potter tinha que estragar tudo!!!  
  
Malfoy ia em direção ao Salão Comunal da Sonserina praticamente correndo. Quem passasse por ele provavelmente não reconheceria o rapaz, normalmente calmo e cheio de si, que no momento tinha os olhos faiscando de fúria. Ao chegar no dormitório, ainda tomou mais alguns goles da garrafa de whisky que tinha escondida antes de espatifa-la contra um quadro de Salazar Slytherin.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Agradecimentos: a Liupo (q tbm naum deixou o mail...), Lo26, Serim, Rebeca e Julia Yagami muito obrigada pelas reviews! Valeu!!! E espero que tenham gostado do novo capítulo... Bjos.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Continua...  
  
-------------------------- 


	20. Outra Chance

MEU VERDADEIRO AMOR

Disclaimer: Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa história foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.

* * *

Outra Chance

Harry olhou desconcertado para a porta que se fechava com violência a sua frente. Malfoy acabara de sair por ela, deixando o moreno completamente perturbado por tudo que acontecera ali. Harry sentou-se novamente no sofá e tomou o último gole do seu whisky, enquanto admirava o fogo crepitante na lareira. Sua mente corria entre milhares de pensamentos soltos, desde lembranças a idéias que havia tido, conceitos desconexos mas com um único ponto em comum: Draco Malfoy.

Era incrível como o loiro melhorava ou piorava sua vida em questão de segundos, num redemoinho de emoções que o deixava completamente confuso. Harry sabia que teria de procura-lo, não podia deixar tudo terminar desta maneira, não quando havia uma última oportunidade de salvar o outro. Não pensou duas vezes antes de pegar pena e pergaminho (que a Sala prontamente fornecera) e iniciar sua carta a Malfoy. Procurou escrever todas as idéias que lhe passassem pela cabeça, fazendo o possível para não tornar a carta confusa.

Há muito já havia passado da meia-noite quando Harry finalmente deixou a sala em direção ao corujal. Faria exatamente como Malfoy: enviaria uma coruja da escola com ordens para fazer sua entrega ainda hoje e diretamente ao loiro. Dentre as poucas corujas que ainda não haviam saído para caçar, se encontrava aquela que lhe entregara o último bilhete do sonserino. Prendeu o pergaminho na pata dela e a observou sobrevoar a escola antes de mergulhar em direção às masmorras.

Draco havia acabado de se jogar na cama quando ouviu um barulho já conhecido na janela do quarto. Correu para receber a coruja antes que seus colegas acordassem e não ficou feliz ao perceber qual coruja era aquela. Também não gostou quando viu o pergaminho sem remetente ou destinatário do lado de fora. Liberou a coruja e estava quase atirando o pergaminho ainda lacrado na lareira quando algo o impediu. Afinal, se o outro se dera ao trabalho de lhe escrever, talvez merecesse pelo menos que tivesse sua carta lida. Abriu o pergaminho de vagar e passou os olhos sobre as palavras ali escritas.

'_Malfoy,_

_não, Draco,_

_por favor pare um pouco e leia com atenção as palavras abaixo. Nunca imaginei que pudesse dizer (ou escrever) qualquer coisa parecida, mas preste atenção nestas palavras: eu estou preocupado com você. Agora, já não me importam mais nossas rixas antigas, nossas infantilidades ou nossa rivalidade. Já a algum tempo, nós iniciamos uma amizade sem nos darmos conta disso. E agora, mais do que nunca, eu estou preocupado com o seu futuro._

_Eu não posso lhe impedir de tomar suas próprias decisões, bem como eu não posso surgir com um milagre para lhe salvar. Ao contrário de todas as expectativas, não, eu não sou nenhum mago todo-poderoso. Apenas tenho um punhado de sorte e bons amigos. E eu gostaria de incluir você nesta lista de bons amigos. Amigos que me ajudam e que eu faria de tudo para ajudar. Mas eu realmente não sei o que você quer Draco. Você explodiu antes que pudéssemos chegar a qualquer conclusão._

_Eu lhe peço, por favor, nos dê outra chance. Se presenteie com outra chance. Estarei lhe esperando amanhã à noite, aqui, no mesmo horário. Um abraço de seu amigo,_

_H.J.P._'

Draco tinha o coração em frangalhos. Por Merlin! O que acabara de fazer? Agora entendia porque o moreno era o "Garoto-Maravilha" de todos. Depois de tudo o que tinha dito, ele havia lhe dado outra chance. E ele a usaria. Falaria com Potter, não, Harry e se tornaria um espião para ele. Depois que recebesse a Marca poderia ir até Dumbledore. E então tudo se ajeitaria, inclusive ele e Harry.

A noite passou ansiosa, como se o castelo inteiro ainda estivesse acordado. Dois garotos em seus dormitórios reviravam na cama a espera do dia seguinte. Cada um com seus próprios receios e imaginando o que o outro diria quando se encontrassem novamente. Quando a escola acordasse naquele domingo, depois de uma grande festa de Dia das Bruxas, de nada desconfiaria. Jamais saberiam que, enquanto todos dançavam e se divertiam ao de uma banda famosa, dois inimigos estavam aproximando mais do que nunca sua amizade.

O dia se transcorria como a noite anterior. Tudo parecia normal. Enquanto Ron fazia uma ronda pelos corredores da escola, Hermione revisava pela centésima vez a matéria da última aula de feitços. Gina estava sentada na Sala comunal, conversando e trocando beijos com seu namorado Dino Thomas , enquanto Neville procurava mais uma vez por seu sapo. Mas para Harry, tudo isso parecia surreal. Ele conseguia concentrar-se em apenas um par de olhos prateados que não estavam ali com ele. Mas que logo estariam, pelo menos, era o que ele esperava.

* * *

Agradecimentos: a Serim e a Viviane, obrigada por se fazerem presentes. Beijos!


	21. Os Acertos

MEU VERDADEIRO AMOR

Disclaimer: Isso é uma obra de ficção. Algumas personagens e lugares citados pertencem à J. K. Rowling e foram usados sem permissão. Essa história foi escrita sem fins lucrativos. Qualquer transgressão a marcas registradas não é intencional. Outras citações serão feitas quando necessário.

* * *

Os Acertos

"Harry?"

"Olá, Draco" Malfoy havia acabado de passar pela porta da Sala Precisa quando percebeu que já havia alguém nela, mesmo faltando quase meia hora para o encontro deles. O grifinório estava sentado em uma das poltronas, com a cabeça baixa e muito concentrado nas próprias mãos, que se mexiam inquietas. Levantou os olhos e se ajeitou quando o loiro deu alguns passos à frente.

"Harry, me des..."

"Não Draco. Isso não é necessário. Vamos pular essa parte, pois eu quero ouvir exatamente o você tem em mente."

O sonserino abaixou a cabeça e percorreu o caminho entre si e a outra poltrona, tomando um lugar nela, de frente para Harry. Suspirou pesado algumas vezes, controlando a si e a todas as emoções que revolucionavam sua mente. Depois de alguns minutos,encarou Harry e falou firmemente.

"Eu vou me tornar um Comensal e receber a Marca Negra." O moreno fez menção de falar, mas parou a um sinal de Draco "Mas não estarei, nem por um único momento, ao lado deles. Serei um espião, pois acredito que Dumbledore dará muito valor às informações que eu puder passar."

"Eu não entendo você. Você quer se arriscar por nós?"

"Harry, você sabe que não é isso, não se iluda. Estou tentando apenas salvar minha pele e você sabe disso. A vantagem é que desse modo salvo mais peles além da minha própria."

"E por que não falar com Dumbledore agora? Porque não mantê-lo a par desse seu plano maluco?"

"Primeiro: meu plano não é maluco, é uma grande saída para todos nós. E segundo: Dumbledore nunca permitiria que eu recebesse a marca e me mantivesse em perigo de vida naquele meio. Porque se em qualquer momento alguém desconfiar que eu não estou verdadeiramente do lado deles, nenhum deles, nem mesmo meu pai, hesitaria em me matar. E o velho jamais deixaria isso acontecer."

"Então como pretende fazer isso?"

"Apenas sendo para todos os outros da mesma maneira como sempre fui. Pergunte a qualquer um por aí, o que eles pensam de mim. Eu conheço as definições que vão além de 'fantástica doninha quicante'." Nesse ponto Harry teve que segurar um sorriso que a lembrança lhe provocava. Fora realmente um momento hilário para ele, Draco sendo transformado por Moody e ficar quicando em pleno corredor até que McGonagall chegasse.

"Corte o sorriso Potter" Falou Draco, tentando parecer ofendido mas com a face levemente corada, por se lembrar da vergonhosa cena em frente a meia Hogwarts. "Como eu ia dizendo, eu sei que todos realmente acham que sou um filhote de cobra ou um comensal júnior. Simplesmente não preciso fazer nada para reforçar essa fama."

"Está bem, você finalmente me convenceu." Harry finalmente relaxou na cadeira, como se tirasse um peso das costas. Pelo menos tudo ficara acertado entre ele e Draco, mesmo que as coisas fossem piorar tudo de novo em breve. "E sabe que pode contar comigo para o que precisar, certo?"

"Sim. E bem, na verdade, tem mesmo mais uma coisa que queria falar com você." Draco ficara estranhamente envergonhado e corado numa fração muito rápida de tempo e Harry estava afoito para descobrir qual seria o próximo assunto.

"O que é?"

* * *

Agradecimentos: a Hikary, Serim, Viviane e Paty, valeu pelas reviews... Espero que tenham gostado do novo capítulo! ;))

* * *

Continua...


End file.
